El Incidente del Bikini
by Scott Young
Summary: Teniendo de aliado a Trafalgar Law, nunca se puede saber que podría pasar, y menos cuando el Cirujano de la Muerte se mete en territorio del Cazador de Piratas y la Gata Ladrona. ZoroxNami.


**One Piece no me pertenece, yo no podría tener tanta imaginación y menos pensar en situaciones tan locas como en los últimos capítulos del manga, disfruten de la lectura.**

Punk Hazard ya quedaba lejos, aquel infierno de fuego y hielo se había terminado, aunque el destino que tenían nuestros héroes no era precisamente mejor. Pero así vivía la Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, expertos en meterse en problemas mortales unos después de otros, eran la definición de aventura en su máximo esplendor.

Su siguiente objetivo era el Reino de Dressrosa, gobernado por nada más ni nada menos que Donquixote Doflamingo, el sádico y despiadado Shichibukai asesino de cientos de hombres y empresario en busca de un arma de destrucción masiva en sus tiempos libres.

Aunque el futuro enfrentamiento entre el corsario y nuestros criminales favoritos sería terrorífico, nadie a bordo del Thousand Sunny estaba preocupado, incluso con cuatro invitados en el barco, las risas, canciones, bromas y gritos resonaban por todo la nave. Como si no hubieran cambiado todo el Nuevo Mundo al obligar a Doflamingo para que dejara su titulo de pirata aliado del gobierno.

Los cuatro nuevos tripulantes intentaban mantener la cordura; el padre e hijo espadachines miraban sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, un hombre con el poder de convertirse en gas venenoso maldecía sin parar a sus captores, especialmente al capitán del barco. Por último se encontraba el supernova y ahora Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law, sentado en el césped y apoyando su espalda en el blanco barandal, con su enorme katana apoyada en su hombro y con el rostro serio. Recapitulaba todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, todos los detalles, analizando cada palabra que intercambió con Doflamingo, su venganza estaba cerca, y para completarla había decidido aliarse con el pirata más loco, irresponsable y de pocas luces de todo el Grand Line.

-¡Relájate un poco Torao!- Gritó sonriendo Luffy, intentando pescar algún exótico y sabroso pez.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo la batalla que nos espera?- Preguntó con resignación Law. –Y mi nombre es Law.-

El "Cirujano de la muerte" no entendía aquella pasividad que mostraba toda la tripulación, recorrió el lugar con la mirada; encontró al capitán con el hombre de nariz rara y el reno parlante pescando, o al menos intentándolo, entre risas, el niño dragón se les unió pasados sus miedos. Después vio al cyborg y al padre del niño hablando sobre algo que tenía que ver con la palabra "hentai", contra el mástil dormitaba el primer oficial sin preocupaciones y podía distinguirse la figura de la niña demonio en el nido del cuervo, no pudo encontrar ni a pierna negra, ni a la navegante ni al esqueleto viviente, aunque la música le hacía sospechar que no estaba muy lejos. Law se frotó los ojos con su mano izquierda, masajeando de paso su cabeza, _"¿Con qué clase de lunáticos me he aliado?"_ pensaba entre agudos dolores de cabeza.

-¡Nami! ¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó a voces Luffy, la chica salió de su camarote luciendo su atuendo habitual de bikini con vaqueros y gladiadoras.

-Según los mapas queda poco, si seguimos este ritmo es muy posible que lleguemos al anochecer.- Aquello hizo sacar a Law de su meditación.

-Entonces debemos parar.- Aquella orden atrajo la atención de todos, incluso despertó a Zoro de su letargo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No deberíamos llegar a Dressrosa lo antes posible?.- Preguntó Usopp intrigado.

-El hecho de desembarcar en Dressrosa de día ya es un riesgo extremo, hacerlo de noche es un suicidio. Los esbirros de Doflamingo patrullan todo el reino, si queremos entrar sin que nos descubran tenemos que hacerlo de día, con ciudadanos con los que podamos pasar inadvertidos.-Todos se miraron entendiendo el argumento del pirata.

-El guaperas tiene razón.- Dijo Franky, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de Law _"¿Guaperas?"_.

Nami volvió a mirare los mapas que llevaba en la mano, como era de esperar, no tardó más de medio minuto en dar con la solución a su problema.

-Tenemos que estar cerca de un pequeño archipiélago, no mencionan que las islas estén habitadas, podríamos pasar la noche allí, ¿Alguna objeción?- Después de la contestación negativa de todos los presentes, el cyborg, a grito de "Super", puso rumbo a las islas.

Entre todo ese movimiento, el capitán de los Piratas Heart estaba sorprendido, toda la tripulación, sin excepciones, obedecía inmediatamente todas y cada una de las órdenes de la navegante, parecía que había habido un cambio de roles, ahora la capitana del barco era la gata ladrona. Eso intrigaba a Law de alguna manera.

-¡Sanji-kun baja toda la comida para esta noche, dile a Zoro que te ayude!- El cocinero fue girando sin parar de proclamar su amor a la chica de camino a la cocina, y de paso pegándole una patada al espadachín, ganándose con ello una buena lista de insultos y maldiciones a su persona. –Law, ve a coger las tiendas de campaña con Usopp y prepararlas para cuando lleguemos.- Aquello hizo despertar algo en el interior del Shichibukai, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de contestarla.

-¿Y por qué debería obedecerte sin rechistar como el resto?.-

El silencio reinó en el ambiente; la cara de terror de Luffy, Usopp y Chopper era para recordarla, Franky y Brook se miraron incrédulos, Sanji pensaba en mil maneras de cómo matar y cocinar a Law, Zoro miraba serio la escena, siendo el único que se encontraba detrás de Nami en la cubierta, y Robin sonreía contemplando todo desde lo alto del barco. La navegante contó mentalmente hasta diez, aguantando las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo gritando _"!Por que lo digo yo!"_ como hubiera hecho con cualquiera de sus nakamas masculinos, pero había que mantener las formas con los invitados...¿Verdad?.

-Porque...- Empezó con voz amable. –Primero, estás en nuestro barco viajando por la cara, por lo que no estaría nada mal que ayudaras un poco. Segundo, si no hay tiendas de campaña no se donde pretendes pasar la noche, ya que no hay más camas en el barco. Y tercero, puede que en tierra no sea tan fuerte como el "trío de idiotas", pero navegando mando yo. ¿Te das por contestado?.-

La buena compostura de Law estaba perdiendo terreno en la batalla por el control contra la naturaleza traviesa y rebelde del pirata, los demás seguían mirando al moreno justo enfrente de Nami, a excepción de Zoro y Robin, incluso Franky tuvo que evitar que Sanji asesinara a Law.

-Aquí, en el mar, ¿Te crees superior al resto?.- Esa fue la respuesta en forma de pregunta del Shichibukai.

-Lo suficiente para saber que sin mi estos descerebrados acabarían remando en la arena del desierto.- Respondió con altanería ella.

La sonrisa que mostró Law no auguraba nada bueno, pero que nada bueno.

-Si de verdad piensas así, tendré que enseñarte que da igual tierra, mar o cielo, nadie es invulnerable.- Aun con la sonrisa en la cara, el pirata alzó su mano izquierda y susurró. –Room.-

Una gran esfera azul recorrió todo el Sunny hasta rodearlo, la tentación era demasiado grande para el cirujano de la muerte y su demonio interior estaba pidiéndole a gritos que lo hiciera. Zoro aceleró el paso para llegar a donde estaba Nami y el resto se convirtieron en meros espectadores de lo que ocurría.

Law alzó dos dedos de su mano, y con la cabeza agachada para evitar la mirada de la navegante, realizó un simple y sencillo movimiento, aunque con consecuencias devastadoras. En un instante, todos los presentes en el lado del moreno miraban incrédulos la mano, lo cual por sí solo no sería gran cosa, salvo por el hecho de que en dicha mano se encontraban un bikini muy similar al que Nami estaba usando hace escasos segundos y los mismos vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Las mandíbulas tocaron el césped al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el cuerpo inconsciente de Sanji con un hilo, cada vez mas contante, de sangre saliéndole por las fosas nasales. El grupo giró la cabeza en dirección hacia donde debería estar una totalmente desnuda Nami, sorprendentemente pudieron alucinar más con lo que vieron.

Law levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa se fue haciendo cada vez más grande esperando ver su obra. –Ves, no eres...- Aquella sonrisa se borró ante la presencia de lo que podríamos considerar como un "Aguafiestas".

Para la desgracia de muchos, la navegante no estaba desnuda, o al menos sus ojos no podían ver el escultural cuerpo de la mujer, pues un largo y verde abrigo la cubría desde el final de su cuello hasta abajo, dejando ver poco más que los zapatos. Detrás de una muy sonrojada Nami se encontraba el propietario del abrigo, sosteniéndolo con el brazo izquierdo, rozando el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica, y pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. La mirada que dirigía el espadachín al Shichibukai era mortalmente aterradora.

Parecía una vieja película del lejano Oeste, un duelo al sol entre un cazador de piratas muy cabreado y un doctor con ganas de juerga, y el resto de la tripulación en medio de esas dos malas bestias. Gracias a Robin , no hubo bajas que lamentar.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo sonriendo la arqueóloga, haciendo que la tensión se disipara de la cubierta.

-Si...deberíamos echar el ancla e ir llevando las cosas.- Dijo Franky alejándose poco a poco. El mensaje estaba claro:_"¡Sálvense quien pueda!", _el resto fue haciendo lo mismo, algunos salieron incluso corriendo despavoridos, y por algunos me refiero a Usopp.

-Increíble, se ha desmayado de solo imaginarse a la mujer sin sus ropajes.- Exclamó Kinemon contemplando como Chopper intentaba detener la hemorragia de Sanji.

-El corazón se me va a salir del pecho...¡Aunque yo no tengo corazón Yohohohoho!.-

Después de todo ese ajetreo, solo tres personas quedaron en cubierta, Law todavía sentado, Nami parcialmente tapada de su desnudez y Zoro aún tras ella. Sobra decir que la que peor lo estaba pasando era la gata ladrona. No solo por la vergüenza de "casi" haberse quedado como Enel la trajo al mundo delante de sus nakamas, ni por la furia que quería desatar para matar al desgraciado que la hubiera humillado si no llega a ser por su compañero, si no por el constante roce de la piel del espadachín en su cuerpo, provocando pequeños incendios en el cuerpo de la chica, aunque sabía que excitarse en una situación como aquella sería bastante malo.

De repente, Nami sintió como Zoro la daba la vuelta, colocando correctamente el abrigo sobre sus hombros, la pirata se estremeció de solo pensar que él la vería desnuda. Sin embargo, como en otras muchas ocasiones, ese hombre no paraba de sorprenderla. A pesar de tener a plena vista el cuerpo de la mujer, el espadachín no despegó su mirada de los ojos de Nami, en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual entre ellos mientras la vestía con su enorme abrigo. La chica no sabía si estar impresionada por ese autocontrol o molesta por no tener la atención de ese hombre en ella. Finalmente Zoro anudó el pañuelo rojo a la cintura de Nami, haciendo que la prenda quedara sujeta a su cuerpo, seguidamente se inclinó sobre el oído derecho de ella para susurrarle.

-Será mejor que te cambies y vayas con los demás gatita.- Él desconocía las electrizantes consecuencias que tenía su voz en el cuerpo de la navegante tan cerca.

Nami asintió aún más sonrojada y salió caminando de allí, rememorando cada momento. Si había entendido lo que le había dicho Zoro: "_Aquí va haber sangre, corre"_ debía darse prisa para salir del rango de peligro de esos dos, echó una última mirada a la musculosa espalda del peliverde y sonrió, dejando que el olor a acero y sake inundara sus sentidos.

Una vez que la figura femenina se perdió de vista, los dos hombres volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, cada uno con una mano en sus respectivas katanas, esperando saber quien era el que hacía el primer movimiento. Para la fortuna del Sunny no hubo duelo épico y sangriento, al menos por el momento.

-No confío en ti.- Dijo Zoro, para sorpresa de su oponente. –Te agradezco que salvaras a Luffy hace dos años, y si no he puesto ninguna pega a esta guerra en la que nos has metido ha sido porque en cierto modo te lo debíamos. Pero no confío en ti, no te tomes tantas libertades solo por caer bien a mi capitán.

Law sonrió y se levantó, avanzó hasta quedar solo a dos metros de distancia del vice capitán, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Era solo una pequeña broma, has reaccionado muy rápido, estoy impresionado. Aunque también estoy un poco confuso, no hacía daño a nadie, es más, juraría que le habría alegrado el día a más de uno de tus amigos. Solo he devuelto a la realidad a alguien que se creía una diosa, aun así, ¿Debería asustarme por esa amenaza?.- El diablillo que Law tenía en su alma saltaba de alegría a cada palabra, le encantaba ser travieso de vez en cuando.

-Eso no era ninguna amenaza, pero si le pasa algo a alguno de ellos, Doflamingo será un angelito comparado conmigo. Eso sí es una amenaza.- Respondió Zoro con mas ganas de cortar a cada segundo que pasaba, por lo que decidió retirarse antes de hacer una sangrienta tontería.

-¿Incluida esa mujer?.- Preguntó el Shichibukai, el espadachín ni siquiera se giró para contestarle.

-Especialmente ella.-

Law acabó solo en la cubierta del barco, con la adrenalina por las nubes, sentía que había estado muy cerca de estar chocando las katanas con Roronoa, estaba seguro que aquel hombre buscaba su sangre. Aquel viaje estaba siendo muy interesante.

.

.

.

La noche empezaba a dominar los cielos, alrededor de una hoguera, muy bien improvisada por Franky, festejaban sin parar, ¿Por haber escapado de Punk Hazard? ¿Por entrar en el Nuevo Mundo?, ¿En serio necesitan los Sombrero de Paja un motivo para beber y comer en cantidades industriales?.

Parecía que el "Incidente del bikini" había sido olvidado y todos reían sin preocupaciones, Brook, Franky, Luffy y Usopp cantaban y bailaban sin sentido alguno del ridículo, Sanji servía comida cortésmente a sus dos amores y al resto se la arrojaba entre insultos, Zoro llevaba más de una docena de botellas de sake sin mostrar ni un ápice de síntomas de ebriedad, la familia de espadachines también se unió a la fiesta, incluso Caesar hablaba con Chopper y Law sobre medicina.

El fuego aun seguía calentando, los gritos y la música habían dado paso al sonido de suaves ronquidos y respiraciones pausadas, metidos en las tiendas los piratas y sus acompañantes descansaban después de una gran noche. Dos personas aun mantenían la consciencia, justo las mismas dos personas que hace unas horas casi se cortan en pedazos. Los dos mirando a la inmensidad del océano, uno de ellos con su vigésima botella de sake.

-¿Sabes que hay muchas historias sobre vosotros?.- Preguntó Law aunque sin mucha esperanza de ser respondido.

Zoro terminó de dar un buen trago a la botella. –La gente puede decir mil cosas sobre nosotros, buenas o malas, pero al fin y al cabo inventadas, me importa muy poco lo que piensen de mi.

-No es sobre ti, más o menos, mucha gente inventa, cuenta y escribe cosas sobre vuestras aventuras, vuestras experiencias , incluso y sobretodo me atrevería a decir sobre los amores en este barco.

Aquello provocó una carcajada en el primer oficial, sin duda sería muy gracioso escuchar o leer alguna de esas historias, como creen que reaccionaria Roronoa Zoro en distintas situaciones y más en situaciones de amor.

-Increíble, ilumíname entonces, ¿Qué amores creen que hay en esta loca tripulación?.- Preguntó el espadachín aún sin creerse las palabras del moreno.

-Bueno hay de todo, desde rumores que sitúan a Nico Robin con el robot o contigo.-

-Vaya.- Interrumpió Zoro con un sarcástico suspiro.

-Hasta que tu y la navegante tenéis algo.- Law sonrió al ver un poco de rojo debajo de los ojos del cazador de piratas, el moreno aprovechó el momento en el que Zoro se terminaba la botella para soltar la bomba. –Incluso hablan de que tu y pierna negra..- Para la diversión de Law, el primer oficial luchaba por sobrevivir al atragantarse con el sake que quedaba, tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-La gente está loca.- Dijo el espadachín recuperado pero traumatizado ante las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza, iba a necesitar mucho alcohol para olvidar aquello.

-Pero el que más parece extenderse es el de tu capitán con la navegante.- Dijo el Shichibukai buscando la reacción del peliverde, para encontrarse con una expresión neutral con la vista puesta en las olas que morían en la orilla.

-No me sorprendería la verdad.- Confesó Zoro. –Nami le tiene mucho cariño a Luffy, le debe mucho, a fin de cuentas todos le debemos la vida que tenemos ahora. Sin él esta tripulación no existiría.

-¿Aún así tu estarías a su lado, protegiéndola?.- Preguntó Law intrigado por esa especie de triste confidencia. El vice capitán le miró a los ojos y le contestó sin pensárselo.

-Hasta el último aliento.- Aquello consiguió sacar una sonrisa al moreno.

Pasado unos minutos después de eso, fue el peliverde quien empezó de nuevo la conversación.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.-

-Claro.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Doflamingo para que quieras vengarte a toda costa de él.?- El rostro de Law se oscureció, inundado de recuerdos.

-Algo imperdonable.- Dijo fríamente.

El silencio volvió a llenar el ambiente, los dos hombres habían compartido información suficiente para tenerse un poco mas de respeto del que antes tenían.

-Voy a tener que beber mucho para olvidar todo lo que me has contado.- Bromeó Zoro cogiendo otra botella de sake, menos mal que habían llevado casi cincuenta para esta ocasión.

-No te quejes tanto, hay historias sobre mí con el loco de Eustass Kid o incluso con Doflamingo.- Los dos pusieron una mueca de horror ante esa visión. Zoro se hizo con otra botella y se la pasó a Law.

-Por la imaginación de la gente.- Dijo Zoro alzando su botella, Law hizo lo mismo segundos después con una sonrisa.

-Kanpai.-

.

.

.

No recordaba la última vez que no había tenido sueño, teniendo en cuenta que la gente normal dormía una media de ocho horas, él podía estar perfectamente medio día entre ronquidos. Pero esa noche algo le impedía relajarse, después de que Law se acostara en su tienda, Zoro decidió dar un paseo por la pequeña isla, metiéndose un poco por el diminuto bosque que había en el centro y acabando de nuevo en la playa, sentado y acompañado por sus katanas.

El hombre pensaba en la conversación con Law, más concretamente en como el deseo de venganza movía al Shichibukai en su vida. ¿Y si ese camino en busca de la sangre de Doflamingo le llevaría hasta la muerte, o lo que es peor, y si los arrastraba a ellos en su perdición?.

No, eso no era lo que estaba preocupando al espadachín, ellos lucharían y vencerían a sus oponentes en el reino de Dressrosa, si después de dos años separados y entrenándose para el Nuevo Mundo cayeran allí, significaba que su destino no era tan grande como creían. _"Lo que me preocupa es que Luffy siga el mismo camino de Law cuando nos encontremos con Akainu"_ se dijo a si mismo Zoro.

Ahí estaba el dilema, todos sabían que el ahora Almirante y Comandante de la Marina fue el asesino de Ace, y que se verían las caras tarde o temprano, ¿Cómo reaccionará Luffy? ¿Se congelará de miedo e impotencia o atacará lleno de furia y ganas de matar?. El tiempo lo dirá, aunque eso no haría más que aumentar la preocupación del primer oficial.

-Es muy raro que no estés durmiendo.- La suave voz de Nami se escucho a espaldas del chico.

-Más raro es que tu estés despierta a estas horas.- Respondió sonriendo Zoro y al girarse para encarar a su nakama no pudo quedarse más boquiabierto.

Aun sin la luz de un fuego, la luna llena brillaba en su máximo esplendor, podía verse perfectamente en la oscuridad, esa blanca luz que los bañaba dejó ver el cuerpo de la navegante vestido con el abrigo de Zoro. El espadachín tragó saliva, es verdad que hacía horas que se lo había puesto desde el "Incidente del bikini", pero estaba tan cabreado en ese momento que no se fijó en lo bien que le sentaba su ropa a la pelinaranja. Como la prenda le quedaba muy grande, la apertura del pecho dejaba ver un generosísimo escote capaz de crear ríos de sangre por causa de hemorragia nasal, el pañuelo rojo se ajustaba a la pequeña cintura de la chica y aunque el abrigo le llegaba hasta los tobillos, Nami había tenido la santa idea de dejar al aire una de sus bien formadas piernas, el conjunto completo casi mata a Zoro de un ataque cardiaco. Nami sonreía al ver al hombre sonrojarse mientras la recorría con la mirada.

-¿Cóm...cómo me has encontrado?.- Preguntó un incomodó Zoro obligándose a volver la vista hacia el mar.

-Mmmm instinto.- Respondió con una sonrisa la chica señalando con los ojos al bosque, donde se distinguía perfectamente un camino echo a espadazos para apartar las ramas y lianas, desde luego era fácil seguirle el rastro a alguien que destrozaba todo lo que se le ponía por delante. –No te veía en el campamento así que traje esto.- Nami le lanzó la última botella de sake a Zoro que la miró sorprendido.

-Creía que me las había acabado todas.- Confesó examinando la bebida.

-Tengo mis recursos.- Le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Después de darle un buen trago y disfrutar con el sabor del alcohol recorriendo su garganta y quemar su pecho, Zoro la invitó a que se sentara a su lado, Nami no rechazó la oferta.

-Está delicioso, pero ¿A que viene tanta amabilidad bruja?.- Bromeó el espadachín intentando provocarla, ella simplemente sonrió.

-Quería agradecértelo, por lo de esta mañana, si no llega a ser por ti no hubiera salido del camarote por la vergüenza.- La bonita sonrisa de Nami estaba provocando sudores fríos en el hombre. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos y viendo como el rostro del chico empezaba a enrojecerse.

-¿Qué?.- Zoro no podía creer aquella cuestión.

-¿Que por qué lo hiciste?.- Volvió a repetir ella sin perder de vista su cara.

-¿Habrías preferido que esos bakas te hubieran visto desnuda?.- Respondió rápidamente el espadachín cada vez más nervioso. Ella sonrió de nuevo e inclinándose un poco, acercándose peligrosamente aun cada vez más incómodo Zoro, cogió la botella y bebió un poco de sake, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su nakama.

-No me has respondido Zoro.- Dijo cuando terminó de beber.

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas mujer.- Cuando él intentó coger de nuevo la botella Nami se lo impidió, acercándose más a él, posando su mano libre en el pecho expuesto del hombre.

-Ah ah.- Se burló Nami. –Primero contesta a mi pregunta, ¿O es qué no soportabas la idea de que otros me vieran?.- Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y sus rostros respiraban el mismo aire.

-Nami.- Susurró él siendo incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo al tener a esa mujer tan cerca.

-Te diré un secreto.- Susurró esta vez ella, soltando la botella y pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Zoro, apretando sus pechos contra sus pectorales y susurrándole a milímetros de sus labios. –El único que quiero que me _vea, _eres tú.-

Nami fue la que inició el hambriento beso, sin timidez y sin restricciones , pura pasión entre los dos nakamas y ahora amantes que se devoraban mutuamente. Disfrutando del sabor de sus bocas y del baile al mismo compás de sus lenguas, cuando por razones humanas tuvieron que separarse, cuando vieron sus ojos llenos de deseos y su piel ardiendo por más contacto, Zoro intentó poner algo de cordura.

-Tienes tres segundos para arrepentirte y salir de aquí, o no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar aquí y ahora.- Dijo con voz ronca. Ella se levantó dejando por unos milisegundos un vacio en el interior del pirata, pero la sonrisa que tenia la navegante en su hermosa cara le hizo tener esperanzas.

-Tres...dos...uno...- Cuando la cuenta atrás acabó, el abrigo verde cayó a la arena y el corazón de Zoro casi estalla ante la imagen que justamente había evitado esta mañana, sonrojada y desnuda, Nami miraba al espadachín esperando alguna acción o comentario. Fue una sorpresa para ella tener los dientes de Zoro mordiendo suavemente su ombligo al mismo tiempo que la levantaba.

Entre risas idiotas y felices el espadachín la tumbó sobre el abrigo, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, solamente lo había probado una vez pero ya podría considerarse un adicto a ellos. Sentía las piernas cruzadas de Nami en su cintura, los perfectos y turgentes pechos moldearse debajo de su torso y los pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba ante el asalto a su boca. Después de morder el cuello y oreja de la chica, provocándole escalofríos y un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo de la navegante, Zoro la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-El tiempo se ha acabado, así que lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Estás segura de esta locura gatita?.- Preguntó sensualmente al mismo tiempo que rozaba su creciente erección aprisionada en el pantalón contra el sexo de Nami, la gata ladrona tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de placer al sentir esas caricias. -¿Qué respondes gatita?.- Nami le miró igual de desafiante y excitada.

-No he estado más segura en toda mi vida.- La sonrisa ansiosa de los dos murió en otro apasionado beso. Aquella noche la luna fue la única testigo de sus caricias, de sus besos, mordiscos, jadeo y gemidos. Las consecuencias de sus actos llegarías más tarde, pero esa noche era para ellos, cuesta creer que toda esa pasión fuera provoca por algo tan simple como un bikini. Pero así es como empiezan las mejores historias, o por lo menos como yo me las imagino.

FIN.

**Hoooooooooooooooooola aquí está otro fic de ZoNa, he decidió meter a Law un poco en la historia porque parece que es el "tío bueno" de la serie y las seguidoras de One Piece estáis loquitas por él XD. Bueno que decir, siento haber tardado tanto pero entre estudiar y las clases de conducir, ahora soy menos peligro público que antes XD, el tiempo se me va, además de que tengo que cambiar de ordenador cada vez que quiero escribir un fic y eso da muuuuucha pereza.**

**Cosas importantes:**

**1: La conversación que tienen Law y Zoro sobre las historias, es un homenaje que hago a los fanfics, si alguien se ha ofendido por cuando digo que ponen cara de horror ante las historias sobre hombres,(yaoi) mil perdones, no es mi intención ofender a alguien, pero me hacía gracia ponerlo, además que últimamente el yaoi ha dominado internet, sobre todo tumblr y para los que no somos seguidores, como un servidor, es un poco cansino XD, pero respeto muchísimo a toda persona que quiera escribir o dibujar sobre ello, es solo mi opinión y mis gustos.**

**2: No he hecho un lemon, porque no lo veía necesario, si en los comentarios me decís que queréis un lemon, juro por Michael Jordan que tendréis un lemon XD XD.**

**En fin MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER, espero que dejéis algún comentario con criticas o consejos que son muy muy muy de agradecer, nos vemos en el próximo fic, un saludo y adiós!**


End file.
